<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Billy's Thighs by Antarc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082115">Billy's Thighs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarc/pseuds/Antarc'>Antarc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Frottage, M/M, POV Steve Harrington, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Thighs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:56:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarc/pseuds/Antarc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has a thing for Billy's thighs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Billy's Thighs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From an Anon on tumblr: "No thoughts just Steve realising he has a thing for Billy’s thighs bc yeah understandable so when they get together he’s just constantly touching them. Resting a hand on Billy’s thigh while driving, massaging them, running his hand up and down them when they cuddle, laying his head on them. When they start taking things further, they’re grinding up on each other as a bit of foreplay but he can’t help himself and rides one of Billy’s thighs, coming hard and whining as he continues to grind it out, his come making it all slick"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He never plans on doing it, but how can Steve not rub himself just a little against the solid weight of Billy’s thigh? </p><p>It’s already so conveniently pushed up between the warmth of his legs while they’re in bed making out! Just a tiny wriggle or two and his half hard cock is comfortably situated. Maybe Steve presses his thighs around Billy a bit more securely when he feels all that glowing skin and the gentle rasp of body hair against the soft insides of his own. Tells himself it’s just to test the firmness of the muscle underneath a small cushion of fat. </p><p>Because that’s one of the best parts of Billy’s thighs: they’re so comfortable. </p><p>Of course once Steve ‘accidentally’ discovers the perfect angle to rock against Billy in deliciously slow movements, he gets even harder with every firm twitch against Billy. The space between them heats up and becomes slick with sweat, easing the movement. </p><p>And then it’s impossible to stop. </p><p>They’re so firmly pressed together by that point that every roll of Steve’s hips pushes him down and his belly against Billy’s cock, so hard that it leaks these tiny spurts of precome once Steve starts sucking on his tongue.</p><p>It’s even better when Billy grabs Steve’s ass for leverage and buries his face against Steve’s throat to muffle his groans while he drags him even closer. Even the muscle in Billy’s thigh is a constant rhythm of tension and release, a solid pulse of pressure that Steve squeezes in return with his legs. Rides it and the pleasure cresting between them over and over again until it peaks in hot spurts against Billy’s tan skin and clings to it as Billy comes against his stomach.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>